


Backstage Fun

by g00giee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00giee/pseuds/g00giee
Summary: While walking around Freddys with his friends, Carlton starts to feel a little spicy. So he takes to the supply closet backstage to take care of himself, but it doesn’t go as planned.this is so embarrassing oh my GOD-
Relationships: Carlton Burke/Dave Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Backstage Fun

**Author's Note:**

> : ) have fun reading this.  
> i think me and my friends came up with this ship so idk if anyone else ships this.

“Hey guys, uh, i’ll be right back..” Carlton said to his group of friends before walking off, into a room. His friends just shrugged and continued going about their business. Focusing back on Carlton.. Right as he entered the room he shut the door, making sure no one came in. He leaned against a wall while still standing up and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down to his knees alongside his boxers. He grasped his throbbing cock, gasping. It was already so sensitive. He stroked his cock slowly, trying to avoid making any noise. But, it just felt painful, felt almost like edging to him. He stroked faster, making whimpers and small moans. He slid down the wall, pausing and then going right back when he was on the floor, his pants were now tossed aside. Suddenly, the doorknob started to move and unlatch the door. He just froze, not knowing what to do. The door opened and revealed a figure. Dave? Well, this is awkward. Dave stared at the boy, exchanging eye contact with him. Dave found himself looking the teen up and down, making Carlton's face go red in embarrassment. “U-Uhm.. You’re not going to tell anyone about this, r-right?” Carlton stuttered, looking at Dave. Dave just smirked, walking over to the teen. He crouched down, putting his hand on Carltons erect cock. Carltons breath hitched, looking at Dave. “W-Wait, we can’t-'' Carlton was cut off by Dave suddenly stroking his cock. He leaned his head back onto the wall, making a small thud noise. “Dave, wait!-“ Carlton moaned loudly, cumming into Dave's hand. He was breathing heavily despite it lasting only like, a minute. Dave got up, looking down at Carlton. He started unbuckling his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Carltons eyes widened, freezing up again. “What if the others come in?” Carlton started fiddling with his fingers. Dave put his finger on Carltons lips, shutting him up. “Hmm. Last time I checked, I locked the door.” Dave chuckled while Carlton's face grew more red. God, this was embarrassing. “Well? Aren’t you going to lay down?” Dave was starting to get impatient. Carlton decided to just scoot up and then lay down, with Dave right in between his legs. He then realized afterward and covered his face in embarrassment. Dave smirked again, removing his pants and boxers. If you thought Carlton's face couldn’t get anymore red, then you’re wrong. Carltons face looked like a whole cherry. You may be thinking about what made his face go full blown cherry mode. Well, it was seeing Daves cock. It was surprisingly big. Carlton has never done this before. He’d never admit it, but, he's a virgin. Dave crouched down in front of Carlton, moving to hang over him. Carlton stared at Daves face. Carlton didn’t notice his eyes moving down to Dave lips, but Dave sure as hell did. He leaned in closer to Carlton's face, locking lips. Carlton almost immediately started kissing back, his cock got hard again. Just from a kiss? Yeah, he’s weak. Dave pulled away making Carlton pout. He was surprisingly getting into the kiss for some ungodly reason. Dave moved down and sat between Carltons legs. “Hey kid, sit up for me will ya?” Carlton sat up, tucking his legs in and looked at Dave. He was stroking his cock slowly, almost like he was teasing Carlton. Carlton shifted his eyes to look away from Dave. Didn’t want to be rude. “Alright kid, if you want it, you gotta suck it first..” Dave grabbed Carlton's face, making eye contact. “O-Okay.. And don’t call me kid. Makes it sound.. Weird.” Carlton glared at Dave and leaned forward to do what he was told. Dave suddenly slammed Carlton down on his cock, making him choke and pull up, coughing. “Oops! That was an accident.” Dave chuckled quietly. Carlton rolled his eyes at him and leaned forward again, moving up and down. Daves groans filled Carltons ears, turning him on more. Carlton moved his hands down to his own cock and started stroking it. Dave took notice and pulled his hand away, and started stroking it himself. Carlton moaned onto Daves cock, Causing Dave to moan as well. Dave was getting close, so he took his hand off of Carltons cock and grabbed his hair, controlling the bobbing of his head. Dave leaned his head back, letting out a loud groan and pushed Carltons head down all the way and came down his throat, causing Carltons eyes to widen in shock. Carlton swallowed most of it and pulled back, panting with cum and saliva dribbling down his face. Dave looked at Carlton and leaned forward, wiping the cum off of him and shoving his thumb into his mouth. His tongue swirled around Dave's thumb, sucking on it. Dave took his thumb out of Carltons mouth and stuck two other fingers in his mouth. Carltons eyes were dropped to the point where he looked like he was going to pass out, but, he’s just horny. Dave took them out and put them near Carltons entrance, inserting one. Carlton gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Dave smirked and inserted another, thrusting them inside. Carlton moaned, muffled by his hand. Dave leaned forward a bit and took Carltons hand off his mouth. He thrusted his fingers in again, causing Carlton to moan louder. Dave took his fingers out and lifted his legs up onto his shoulders. “Now, let's get to the good part~.” Dave lined his cock up to Carltons entrance. Carlton was ready, he was prepared for this! Without warning, Dave slammed into Carlton making him scream in pain and pleasure. Holy fuck, that hurt. Dave looked at Carlton. His arm was covering the top half of his face, his mouth was wide open and he could see tears streaming down his face. Dave had paused when he first slammed into Carlton, knowing he might’ve hurt him. After a few long seconds, Dave started moving again. He wasn’t being gentle at all. Carlton was basically screaming while Dave was pounding into him over and over again. Dave slowed down giving Carlton time to breathe. Carlton was panting and crying, sweat falling down his red face. Dave caressed Carlton's face, making him look at Dave with dropped eyes. Well, enough of the sappy shit. Time to fuck! Dave slammed into Carlton again, throwing him off guard and causing him to throw his head back. Carlton was so worn out he could barely talk, most of the words he once knew were just, poof, gone. Impressive honestly. Carlton was getting close to finishing, but Dave wasn’t. Carlton moaned Daves name loudly, cumming on his own stomach. Dave paused for a second to wait for Carlton to calm down. He was breathing heavily with tears and saliva streaming down his face. He thought they were done, but he was mistaken. Carlton then realized that Dave didn’t finish and his cock was still inside him. Dave caressed Carltons cheek again, grabbing onto his face. Holy shit, his face was burning up. “We’re not done yet, darling.” Dave let go of Carlton's face, his eyes were dropped, making him look tired. He was honestly, but Dave wasn’t going home with a huge ass fucking boner. Carlton was going to be there for a while. With or without his friends..


End file.
